Daughter of Wind
by Thalia B. White
Summary: I wrote this really quickly just to get used to the site. It's not my best, but read it if you like : Whatever Floats your boat ; Gracie Harmers. Twelve years old, and what the heck just happened?


First things first. Hello. A bit about me: My name is Gracie Harmers. I'm a nobody. I have ADHD, dyslexia and epilepsy. My aim in life is to be invisible, and I'm good at it. My Dad died to get away from me. My Mum is an unstable wreck. The only interesting thing in my life happened when I was 12 years old. And then it all spun out of control...

Monday Mornings. P.E. Whoop-de-do. What a horrible way to break into the week. I wouldn't have minded it if Jayfield Girls High did any interesting sports, fencing, for example, or archery, but, well, let's just say I'm not exactly the person for Netball. People made the mistake of thinking I'm pathetic at dodging around my marker: that wasn't true, I just didn't want the ball. There was a girl, Telle, probably the closest I had to a friend- we had a pact. When we were in opposite teams (something our detestable Netball teacher always seemed to make sure of: I suppose she couldn't put all the, ahem, talent, in one team), Telle played Wing attack, I played Wing defence. The irrelevant positions. I pretend to mark her and vice versa, conveniently avoiding ever touching the ball. It seemed to work pretty well, and that was where I found myself on this particular Monday morning. I'd managed to keep from being in contact with the ball for the two matches I'd played so far and Telle was describing a new vampire novel to me- she lived for her books. Having been daydreaming for a few minutes, I snapped into reality again and asked a question, just to prove I was listening:

"Wait, so Lewis is a vampire?"

"No, Lewis is a mortal. He's in love with Rhiannon, she's Jason's sister." explained Telle.

"So, Jason's a vampire?"

"No, haven't you been-" Telle dodged behind me as the ball came her way "-listening? Rhiannon was bitten by Halin, but Jason wasn't, so he's trying to find a cure!"

Feeling even more confused than before, I nodded silently as Telle carried on. I found myself wishing something would actually happen, In my life- one wish that I would regret. I lived in the small town of Greydon, close to Aberdeen. Nothing ever happened here. Except once.

And then it happened. Suddenly, an almighty roar filled the room. The whole hall started, jumped or fell over. I spotted our P.E teacher, Miss Sayle, sprawled on her back with her brown tracksuit bottoms up in the air. I had to swallow laugh at the sight of her looking ridiculous; it made a welcome change from **us** being ridiculed, in particular, the press up-hops (a new exercise routine she had invented) that she had forced us to perform in front of the class when we were last back from the cross country run. Then I reminded myself of the noise. I whipped back around and saw... Oh my gosh, I saw...

"Gray...Gracie..." whispered a terrified Telle, "What the hell is that?"

For in front of us stood... her. Twelve feet tall, fangs as long as my arm, black hair reaching to her knees. I knew who this was. My mother had educated me in the Greek mythology from birth, the only interest she had ever taken in my life. This was Lamia, vampiric demon, known to prey on children. It wasn't one of the vampires in Telle's books, this was a real life demon. I stood as still as if I were made of stone. Girls pushed and shoved to get to the fire exit. But even that was useless. Because the world was collapsing around me, and it took me a long time to realise that I was the one causing it to. I was controlling the roof as it fell around me. I was controlling the winds. I looked down at my hands. What was happening to me? It soon became clear that Lamia was heading for me, and it was obvious why. My mind was controlling these winds. I didn't know how, then, but somehow, I knew what to do. I pushed my hands away from me, towards the monster. I had to save these people. I knew I could, somehow, and so I did. From my hands, came a thick stream of wind. I directed it towards the demon- the sheer force threw me back into the wall- I nearly lost consciousness, but it seemed my outburst had a worse effect of the demon. My power had shot a hole right through her arm. She, or rather it, howled in pain and bared its fangs. The wound was already healing, though. It looked as if I, and the rest of my class were doomed.

But then I remembered. A bronze locket. The only gift my father had ever given me. He died, just after I was born. We were meant to take jewellery off in P.E, but of course, no one ever did. On impulse, I opened it and took out the tiny puzzle box that had puzzled me for so long, only this time, I knew what to do. I twisted a panel to the right, and pushed it in. The effect was immediate, and soon I stood with a six foot long bronze spear. The rest happened on instinct: I threw the spear in my hand in the general direction of the monster and closed my eyes. When they were open again, the beast was but a pile of dust. For a moment, I was stunned, unable to move. And then she appeared. Riding on the wind, it appeared. A girl, around 16, by the look of her, long blonde hair flowing behind her. She flew straight into me and embraced me.

"My sister," she whispered in a thick American accent. "We are sisters in Aeolus."

_What?_ I thought. _Aeolus? The Greek Wind God?_

"I'll bring the mist upon these mortals, and take you to our father... I have lots of explaining to do."


End file.
